The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Various types of machines utilize hydraulic cylinder and piston arrangements for performing work. The piston is typically connected to a reciprocating rod that extends external to the hydraulic cylinder. The reciprocating rod is required to be sealed relative to the cylinder housing so as to maintain the hydraulic fluid within the hydraulic cylinder and to prevent dirt from entering the hydraulic system.
Exemplary sealing systems for sealing against a reciprocating rod of a hydraulic system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,745; 6,116,613; 6,609,716; 6,626,437; and 6,896,296. In these exemplary systems, a buffer seal, a rod seal, and wiper seal are typically provided for sealing against the reciprocating rod.